A Summer Evil
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: “You know, the last time I listened to you, Doug and I were up all night trying to get Natie’s head out of a sewer.” -In which Ziba insists that Edward participates in a summer musical production.-


A/N: Hello there c: I thought I'd give writing something for _How I Paid for College_ a shot! This particular story takes place during the time period between _How I paid for College_ and _Attack of the Theatre People_. But, if you haven't read the latter of the books, no worries :) There aren't any spoilers. Anyway, without further ado enjoy!

0 0 0

"_Dah_ling, listen to me."

"You know, the last time I listened to you, Doug and I were up all night trying to get Natie's head out of a sewer."

"_Tsk_," The tall woman flicked her dark hair over a caramel colored shoulder, "It is not my fault that poor Natie's neck is too large. All I needed was my Marlboros back." She shrugged. The tinted glasses that were perched upon her well-sculpted head tilted forward to reveal umber eyes. Edward gulped.

_Damn it. _

"…Fine. Fine, fine, fine!" The Italian threw his hands into the air, almost succeeding in whacking a waitress and spilling the drinks she was carrying. Edward slumped against his chair and let his head fall forward and hit the table. "I'll listen."

"_Good_. I knew you would come around." Ziba placed her oversized Armani bag onto an empty chair beside her and pulled out a manila folder.

Manila folders were never a good thing.

"Please don't make me do this," Edward pleaded, his resolve cracking. "I promise that I- I'll get a job with _normal _hours during the fall! And, I won't stop working until I pay back every single dime!"

Ziba raised a think eyebrow at this new proposition.

"Every dime?"

"Every dime."

"No using Natie to get out of it?"

Edward hesitated.

_Damn it._

"Nope! No help from Natie. I swear I'll do this the honest way." Edward smiled meekly, trying to recall every pleading emotion and memory he'd ever experienced to try and convince Ziba. He was a Young Inspiring Actor, damn it! He should be able to win over any woman he came by.

But, then again, Ziba wasn't any woman he came by. She was Ziba.

The tall Perisian chewed on her bottom lip before pulling a Perrie out of her large purse. She regarded her friend with soul-piercing eyes, waiting, just waiting, for him to break.

"…No."

"WHAT?!"

"No. It's the English word for a negative response to a question. Or, in Persia, we said 'nah'."

"Ziba, please, have a heart." Edward's plea fell upon deaf ears as he watched his friend push the manila folder closer to him with a 'I've-Won' smile.

"Edward Zanni, this is for your own good. Trust me, you'll thank me later. Think of it as an… an adventure! You'll thank me later, I know it."

With a groan, Edward opened the folder, almost choking on his own disbelief. The boy slumped back in his seat, picking up the first glossy flyer with his thumb and forefinger.

"… Drama & Theater Arts of Columbia University presents Chicago! The classic musical-favorite staring inspiring actors and actresses from all over the nation. This summer production won't be one to miss out on. See Sandy Kapals for more information."

"Oh, I simply _ah_dore Chicago, Edward! Don't you?"

"Chicago will _never_ make it to Broadway, Ziba. I'd be investing in a failed-from-the-start production. Next," Edward commented grimly before flipping through the rest of the neon colored summer production fliers. "This one doesn't seem terrible." The curly haired man held out a brightly colored flyer in front of Ziba's face for her to examine.

"42nd Street. A Broadway musical inspiried by the Radford Ropes novel…"

"It's just like A Chorus Line! See-" Edward leaned across the table to point to a section of print at the bottom of the page that described the plot, "Peggy Sawyer comes to New York City with the hopes of becoming the next Broadway hopeful. Along with the flirtatious Billy Lawlor and a crew of other colorful cast members, they embark on a journey that shows each and every one of them just what '_The show must go on_' really means."

"No." Ziba flings the flyer over his shoulder with abandon (to Edward's utterly disbelief).

"Hey, I liked that one!"

"It is such an overused plot, Edward. Your talent would be wasted here. You need something more lively."

Edward groaned aloud, running a hand through his short hair.

"We're just going to be going back and forth saying no to every single one of these, Ziba. You know it."

"Perhaps, but that's just what makes us so brilliant. Come." the tanned woman took the folder in her hands, opened the cover, and proceeded to scramble remaining flyers around. "Which ever one you pick will be the one that is chosen."

"What if I don't like it?" Edward questioned. Ziba merely shrugged.

"This is the best way to be unbiased. We'd be here all day otherwise." The Perisian held out the papers like a deck of cards for a magic trick. Closing his eyes, Edward hesitantly reached out and grabbed one of the flyers. His heart thudded loudly as he opened his eyes.

"... Little Shop of Horrors?"

"Oh, that is pe_rrrr_fect! Edward, this musical is so you! I heard from a college of mine that it is a… how do you say this, rock musical!"

"A rock musical? Does that really seem like me?" Edward asked, his eyes wide as he studied the flyer before him.

"Of course it does. Would you doubt me?"

Edward glanced up at Ziba. She shot him an icy glare before the boy could even contemplate his answer.

"Not at all." Edward held the flyer out before him, examining every fine print detail as his mind wrapped around the idea of singing about cannibalistic plants. "Little Pet Shop of Horror it is."

0 0 0

A/N- I was debating whether to have this drabble take place between Natie or Ziba, but I thought that Ziba would be a better fit. She a fun character to write! I hope they were in character . . Anyway, I might write some more with the whole gang later (aka, Doug, Kelly, Paula, etc.) but we'll see :D Reviews are loved a lot! Thanks for reading! Have a good day c:


End file.
